The Gummi Bears meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs part 13
at the cottage Snow White the Dwarfs and the Gummi Bears are having a yodel dancing and singing and Grumpy is playing the piano oh yoddle lee oh yoddle lee Happy i like to dance and tap my feet but they wont keep in rhythm you see i washed them both today and cant do nothing with them oh the tune is dumb the words dont mean a thing isnt this a silly song for anyone to song oh the yodel lee oh the yodel lee Sunni ah Sneezy i chased a pole cat up a tree way up upon the limb and when he got the best of me i got the worst of him oh the tune is dumb the words dont mean a thing isnt this a silly song for anyone to sing oh the yodel lee oh the yodel lee and Snow White and Dopey dance and Sneezy starts to sneeze Sneezy watch be careful ah thanks but then Sneezy sneezes Dopey to the celing and they laugh Snow White that was fun Doc now you do something Snow White well what should i do Tummi tell us a story a true story a love story Snow White once upon a time there was a princess Sneezy was the princess you Snow White and she fell in love Bashful was it hard to do Snow White it was easy anyone could see the prince was charming the only one for me Doc was he strong and handsome Sneezy was he big and tall Snow White theres nobody like him anywhere at all Sneezy did he say he loved you Zummi did he steal a kiss Snow White he was so romantic i could not resist some day my prince will come some day we ll meet again and away to his castle we ll go we ll be happy forever i know Grumpy huh mush Gruffi ignore it Snow White someday when spring is here we ll find a love we knew and the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring someday when my dreams come true Tummi how romantic and the clock croaks Sunni aw look at the time its time for bed Snow White well you guys better go upstairs to bed Doc hold it men the princess will sleep in our beds Snow White and where will you guys sleep Doc we ll be quite comfortable down here wont we men Grumpy in a pigs eye Doc in a pigs eye sty no no no Tummi whats hes trying to say is we ll be mighty comfortable Doc dont worry about us we ll be allright now off to bed Snow White well if you insist goodnight Tummi goodnight mrs White Snow White pleasent dreams dwarfs pleasent dreams they fight over the pillow Doc now men dont excided share share and they rip it up and Dopey sleeps on the feather Snow White bless the seven little men and the Gummi Bears who have been so kind to me and may my dreams come true oh yes and please make Grumpy like me Grumpy women a fine kettle of fish he spits Gruffi lets get some shut eye and the Dwarfs and the Gummi Bears sleep and snore Category:Snow White Parts